Felicidad
by Bri Jenkins Pendragon
Summary: La felicidad parece una pequeña luz lejana, difícil de alcanzar, pero siempre en nuestro corazón se encuentra un sentimiento que lo hace sentir cercano: El amor. [One-Shot] [TrunksxMarron]


_**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son originales de Akira Toriyama, este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 **FELICIDAD**

* * *

 _—Ahora todo esto me parece más bello, incluso todo lo que ha sucedido. Todo, absolutamente todo es hermoso._

 _—¿Y qué dices acaso yo no soy hermoso?—pregunta él divertido, ella suelta una risita.—Porque debo decir que soy apuesto.—Estos rien unísonos._

 _—El que formes parte de mi vida, es una de las razones por la cual la considero hermosa.—sonrie dulcemente, y entonces él con aquello se sintió mas que enamorado._

* * *

Pequeña primavera, en su esplendor total. Las manos blanquecinas, de ella tocaron las rosas que su madre había plantado en el jardín, y que tan bellas como como quien las acariciaba reflejaban el amor con el cual había sido cuidadas. Antes de salir a pasear con su actual novio, no olvidaba despedirse de sus padres, ni de las rosas brillantes que la hacían sonreír.

Sonrió ligeramente, sentía en su corazón una pequeña felicidad brotarle del pecho. Era de esos escasos días, donde sentía que todo tenía un lindo color, sus ojos celestes brillaron, esos zafiros pequeños reflejaron el rosa en sus pupilas. Acercó su rostro a una de las rosas, el aroma de esta la maravilló, de algún modo era como si se sintiera totalmente viva. Después del dolor, de aquellas cosas que en su vida la habían hecho sentir tan mal, en el fondo de su alma, ahora estaba segura que había alcanzado la completa felicidad. Y si en adelante hubiera más heridas que curar, lo haría, porque sabía que era tan fuerte su espíritu que lograría todo.

—Marron...— una voz suave se escuchó en la entrada de la casa. Él, aquella sombra alta la había pillado, en su pequeño diálogo con las rosas.

Su blanquecina sonrisa se asomó, la muchachita imitó el gesto aún más, y poniéndose de pie extendió sus manos, para unirse en un pequeño acto de amor: Un abrazo.

Él percibió el aroma dulce que ella desprendía, y se hipnotizó, la larga cascada dorada bailo al ritmo del viento, en aquel atardecer donde ella parecía un ángel. Ambos abrazados, al pie del pequeño jardín de rosas. Se separaron un poco y él habló totalmente enamorado.

—Mi pequeño ángel ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, ¡Muy bien!—las blancas mejillas de ella se tiñeron de rojo intenso. Y sus ojos brillaron aún más.

Él asintió, y esta vez la tomó de la mano, ambos miraron fijamente las rosas que Marron tanto amaba. De algún modo, es como si ellas fueran muy especiales para ambos, quizás porque en el pasado estás tenían un significado. Porque fue ahí, donde cuando eran niños, ella se dió cuenta que Trunks era especial para ella. Y él, empezó a acercarse a ella, aunque fue difícil detectar que la amaba al principio.

Sin embargo, al final tuvo ese resultado: El quererse.

Marron colocó una mano sobre su pecho, con la otra sujetaba fuertemente la mano de su novio, quién sonrojado la miraba de reojo. Ella aún seguía algo concentrada en las rosas, y el latir de su corazón. Fuerte, lleno de amor. Y en él, un brillo que parecía capaz de derrumbar todo pliegue que tratara de detenerla.

Porque por primera vez en su vida se sentía tan fuerte, tan llena de brillo.

Fijó sus orbes celestes en el rostro de Trunks, y una pequeña risita se filtró. Enternecido, la soltó para tomar su rostro delicadamente con ambas manos. Y centrar desde sus ojos el amor que ambos sentían. El mirarse pareció tan puro, tan alcanzable a todo lo que se pudiera soñar. Trunks sonrió, ella hizo lo mismo, y en ese entonces su corazón brincó.

—Ya no tienes porque esconder lo que tú sientes, aquí estoy yo. Y estaré aquí para tí siempre, abrazandote, escuchándote. Y ya no llores ¿Si? Porque mañana, recuerda que será un día mejor—lo último que dijo fue capaz de perforar el corazón de ella y hacerla sentir frágil, pero tan fuerte a la vez.

Pronto un beso en pos de la felicidad alcanzable en cada boca, se concluyó. Suave, tierno. Las manos de ella apretaron la casaca con el icono de Capsule Corporation, tan fuerte, como sus sentimientos, él solo podía acariciar el rostro de ella con tanta delicadeza como el beso que se estaba dando.

Ella se separó de él para tomar aire, y soltar una risita.

—No lloraré más, porque ya no hay razones tan fuertes para hacerlo ¡Así que viva lo que sea que el cielo trate de expresarme en sus bellas nubes! ¡Y viva el poder verte cada día de mi vida!—Trunks sonrió, y volvió a besarla.

Esta vez en ella ya no había más un vacío, había una sensación de libertad y plenitud. Tan grande, que quizás podía decir que no le faltaba nada, porque amaba, se amaba tanto que eso era suficiente.

Frente al atardecer, frente a aquellas rosas había un significado grande, y un nuevo recuerdo. Ahí había un nuevo comienzo, atrás había dejado todo aquello que había sido capaz de perturbarla. Amaba como era, sabía darle valor a todo. Marron capaz de apreciar la belleza de su vida, y la de ella.

Y ahora había alcanzado la felicidad.

Frente a todo. Esta vez le daba gracias a sus corazón, por haberle permitido seguir sus deseos.

* * *

 _ **Nota de Autor:**_

 _¡Y volví! XD_

 _No sé, hace cuanto tiempo no publico pero ya era hora, de hacer algo productivo. Y regresar a los fics con la mayor sonrisa posible. :'D_

 _Quise permitir mostrar en mi fic número treinta (Si no calculo mal) en algo pequeño y corto, referido a un tema muy mio, y creo que de todos, pero aquí en la cúspide de la felicidad alcanzada. Y decidí utilizar a Marron, porque la sentí mas en esto, muy yo._

 _Creo que ahora me siento muy completa respecto a esto, en mi vida sin duda hay un sinnúmero de cosas que me han hecho dudar en mi balance exietencial, pero al escribir este pequeño Shot, llegué a muchas conclusiones._

 _Creanme estos dias han sido muy difíciles para mí, realmente mucha gente que pensé que estaria para mí, terminó por defraudarme y en fin, cosas que no deberia contar, porque aparte de ser bastantes personales, no quisiera aturdirlos con esto._

 _Pero bueno espero que les haya gustado este pequeño fic; debo agradecer bastante a las personas que por mi cumpleaños se han tomado el detalle de saludarme, realmente eso debo agradecerlo enormemente, me conmovió demasiado, mucho mas en estos momentos._

 _¡Y bueno gracias si te habéis pasado a leer! ¡Gracias por todo!_

 _¡Nos vemos la próxima!_

 _~Banana Fish._


End file.
